


Three Scoops and a Shellstrop on Top

by Cthulhus_Curse



Series: Jeremy Bearimy, Baby [1]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Cute, Eleanor has anxiety and Janet helps her deal with it, Eleanor loves Carol and Cate Blanchett, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Janet Scoop is a thing...deal with it, Janet was a gay teen/young adult, Michael likes cooking, Shawn is not bad, there are dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: It’s winter break and Janet wants to visit her parents. Eleanor is not into the idea, but will she change her mind just for the woman she loves?





	1. Finding Out

It was a cold and snowy Friday before winter break in New York. The whole city was covered in a blanket of snow, making it hard for anyone to go out without being exposed to any dangers. 

Still, that would not affect Janet Scoop and Eleanor Shellstrop’s plan of doing absolutely nothing. It was what the two women did the best. Eleanor even went as far to call them a ‘power couple.’ 

The two women lay in their ragged couch, cuddling in search of warmth and love while watching a film that always made Eleanor quite emotional. After all, anyone with a heart would cry at the sight of Cate Blanchett suffering so much.

"I just wish..." Eleanor paused to sniffle for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "...that they were living a happy life with each other. Just look at the way Carol looks at her! It's the same way you look at me."

"Which way is that?" Janet wondered. Seeing Eleanor appear so sweet and loving when she wasn't nearly as great to others made her feel special. 

"Like I light up the sky," Eleanor responded in a small voice. It was no secret that having feelings other than anger and confusion was rare for her. But still, she soldiered on. Janet seems to appreciate it, after all. "Me and Therese are just two small gay messes that have fallen for women taller than us. Though, she's not that short. Huh, what a damn traitor."

Janet could not help but giggle at her girlfriend's antics. She was extremely adorable but was utterly oblivious to it. 

"I think you meant to say 'Therese and I,'" The brunette could only correct. She watched as the other woman flushed at the comment and tried her best to stare angrily at her. It did not work out.

A few moments of silence passed and Eleanor had yet to hear anything from her partner. Janet loved rambling on during movies about the numerous inaccuracies in them. While Eleanor sometimes thought that to be a bit annoying, she still missed her Janet's quirky remarks. 

"Hey, you good?" Eleanor asked the taller woman as she paused the movie. Carol could come another time (preferably by Therese). "You're not doing your weird Wikipedia talk."

"I suppose not," Janet replied as she played with the hem of her old t-shirt. "I really want to talk to you about something."

Eleanor nodded incredulously, not sure if she should expect something bad to occur. Those words were not said in such a fantastic tone, so she feared the worst. 

"Before I say anything, I want to promise you that this will not affect the state of our relationship. Well, if you do not wish that," Janet spoke carefully, knowing that if she said the wrong thing, Eleanor could perceive it as a threat and not converse with her. "I just wanted to ask you something important. It's not really bad."

"Of course, hot stuff. You know you can ask me anything," The blonde replied with a soothing smile. It always seemed to make Janet feel safe. Eleanor was her safe space, just the same as she was hers. "Now, tell me what's going on in that big brain of yours."

"I just..." Janet trailed off as she looked down, avoiding Eleanor’s gaze at all costs. Maybe she could suddenly disappear? Could the floor swallow her? Was it too late to just  _ not  _ exist?

"You don't have to tell me now. Just know that whenever you feel comfortable, I'll always be here. You're my-"

"Doyouwanttocomehomewithmeforwinterbreakandmeetmyparents?" Janet quickly said, all in one incredibly long breath. She then added a small "...please."

"Y-your parents? You mean the Mr. and Mr. Scoop you told me about?" Eleanor asked shyly. Which meant something was terribly wrong. Shy and Eleanor were polar opposites. "Your, like, dads?"

"Yes," Janet replied with her signature goofy smile, which Eleanor was a complete and utter fool for. She truly had the most beautiful girlfriend. It was still hard for her to come to terms with the fact that Janet did not like her physical appearance. "Do you have anything against that?"

"No, of course not! Knowing me, I'm probably gayer than all three Scoops combined," Eleanor responded with a laugh. Janet knew that was true, Eleanor sure was confident about her sexuality and did not care what anyone thought of her. Janet looked up to her. Well, technically looked down at her. 

"So, would you like to meet them?" Janet asked, a hopeful smile spreading across her features. "I know it may make you feel uncomfortable, but I know they will love you. Well, Father may be a bit cold but Dad will surely love you!"

"That's nice to hear. At least there's a dad out there that loves me," Eleanor said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She knew it was unfair to Janet, but she could not help herself. She was a trash bag at heart and she always will be. "Sorry, I just-"

"Eleanor, we don't have to go see them if you're not comfortable with it. I swear, I will not make you do it," The taller woman said with a slight smirk. "We could stay here all winter making blanket forts to cuddle in and watch Netflix."

"But they're your family," Eleanor replied in a small voice as she looked up at Janet, her blue eyes filled with tears. "They'll hate me if I keep you here."

"Baby, you  _ are _ my family," Janet pulled her lover closer to her and hugged her tightly. "You won't be keeping me here. Even if you did, I would not complain even the slightest bit. You know I love you, Ellie."

"I love it when you call me that," Eleanor mumbled against Janet's chest, probably one of her favorite places in the whole wide world. "And I love you too, Jay."

The two women stayed wrapped in each other's arms for what felt like hours. Still, they did not care to move. After all, they had already made enough shared warmth to not let the other die of hypothermia. 

"I'll go," Eleanor finally said after gaining enough courage. "I swear I will. I won't flake like you always do at every party Jason invites us to."

"Are you sure? You know I never want you to feel uncomfortable. I swear I am fine staying here all break," The brunette explained. She watched as her girlfriend nodded confidently, which made her smile brightly. "Well, then let's pack our bags. We're going to rural Boston!"

  
  
  



	2. The Scoops

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Eleanor's head snapped up at the sudden sound of Janet's voice. She looked perplexed while gulping, not understanding what she had just been asked.

"Ellie, you don't have to do this for me. We can leave right now and not come back until you're ready," Janet said as she reassuringly put her hand on top of her lover's. "If you're never comfortable enough, then that's fine too. I want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too," Eleanor muttered under her breath. She looked to her left and into Janet's beautiful brown eyes. God, she'd do anything for that woman. If meeting her dads made her happy, then so be it. Eleanor would get over herself and do whatever made Janet feel better.

"Hey, you know I'd be happy no matter what, right?" The brunette imitated Eleanor's small voice. She watched as the other woman made eye contact again with her and smiled. "I will always be happy with you by my side."

"Goddammit. Now you're getting all mushy on me and making this more awkward than it needs to be," Eleanor rolled her eyes as she pulled her hand away, bringing it close to her chest. "Let's go meet your dads, I guess."

Janet hummed as she watched her girlfriend remove her seatbelt. She was not a fool and even prided herself on being the person that knew her Eleanor the best. It was no surprise that the woman was nervous. Parents were never her favorite people.

"Just let me know if you want to leave. I promise I won't take it personally," The brunette followed the other woman's steps and removed her seatbelt. But, before the blonde exited the car first, she grabbed her gave her sleeve a slight pull, causing its owner to turn and face her. "Promise me you'll talk to me. I just want you to be alright."

"Of course, baby."

* * *

Eleanor nervously fidgeted with the edges of her sweater as she saw Janet's hand knock against the wooden door. She bit down on her lower lip, scared of what would inevitably occur in the next few moments.

Of course, she knew it wasn't right to blame Janet or her dads over her issues with parents as a whole. While hers were some of the worst scumbags that ever lived, Janet's were amazing, or so she had heard.

Still, even as much as Eleanor tried to reassure herself that everything would be fine, she was not prepared for the moment the door opened. Was it too late to run away?

"Janey!"

Eleanor's head snapped up as she heard an excited shout from what appeared to be one of Janet's dads. While still panicking on the inside, she didn't find it hard to start smiling like a fool as a white-haired man hugged her Janet to death. It truly was an adorable sight.

"I feel like I haven't seen my daughter in ages!" The man, Michael, as Eleanor remembered from Janet's description, exclaimed. "Oh, dear, you look so different!"

"Dad," Janet started, an adorable giggle, which melted Eleanor's cold heart, escaping her throat. "We saw each other a few months ago. Plus, you know we always talk on the phone and even FaceTime.'

"You're still too far away."

The blonde watched in awe as the scene unfolded before her. It made her heart melt to see her lover so happy; however, she couldn't help but feel a strong wave of guilt overcome her. She almost had taken this away from Janet, the woman who had given her everything. It was unfair.

"-and this is my girlfriend, Eleanor," Janet had finished just as Eleanor snapped from her trance. Her eyes had widened, and her cheeks became redder than a tomato. It was the moment of truth: would Janet's dads hate her or not?

"Hi," The blonde shyly greeted as she walked closer to Janet, who quickly grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. After all, she always knew how to comfort her Arizona trashbag. "I'm Eleanor Shellstrop, and I'm, uh, dating your daughter."

An ominous silence filled the small space after Eleanor's last hushed words. Michael stared at the blonde with a look that she couldn't describe, yet it intimidated her. Well, not as Janet's other father's, who stood behind his husband, one. He looked like he was about to gauge out her eyeballs and make her eat them.

Suddenly, an excited cry interrupted the silence.

"Welcome to the family!" Michael exasperated, and before she knew it, he had wrapped his long arms around Eleanor's tiny frame.

Goddammit, of course he also gives great hugs! It must run in the family…

"Oh, come in!" Michael said, but it seemed like he was too excited to hold himself back and went as far as pulling his daughter and Eleanor's arms to drag them inside the house. "I was just about to start lunch, so pardon my attire."

"Don't worry about it," Eleanor was quick to reply, earning a gleeful beam from the tall man. He was definitely Janet's dad.

Janet's other father, Shawn, stood on the sidelines, still studying Eleanor intently with a raised eyebrow; Janet had told her it was his trademark action. He made Eleanor's anxiety skyrocket. Then, out of nowhere, he came up to her with his hand held out.

"Welcome, Eleanor. My name is Shawn," The man said with a stoic expression. Eleanor, who was still recovering from almost having a mini heart attack, heard Janet and Michael giggling behind the shorter man. How was it funny that she was about to die?!

"Hey, uh, as you know, I'm Eleanor," The blonde awkwardly replied, not knowing what to say.

"Honey, stop intimidating your daughter's girlfriend. She hasn't even been here for ten minutes, and you're already scaring her," Michael spoke with a hint of amusement. "Why don't you girls go leave your stuff in Janet's old room? I'll call you down once dinner is ready."

"Sure!" Janet was quick to reply, which made a wave of relief travel through Eleanor's body. "Let's go, Ellie."

Eleanor grabbed her and Janet's bags, ignoring the other woman's insistence. The two women went up the stairs, Janet taking the lead while her lover followed along. They walked a short distance and stopped at a very decorated door with the name "Janet" in purple, big, bold letters. Eleanor didn't have to think twice to know that her girlfriend had done that herself. She indeed was the most adorable being ever.

"Here it is!" Janet stated then promptly opened the door. She went inside and instantly threw herself on the bed. Eleanor couldn't blame her; after all, she had driven over four hours straight, not wanting the blonde to drive since her anxiety was already skyrocketing. God, she loved her so much. "You can leave our stuff wherever you want. Just do it quick so we can cuddle."

Eleanor smirked, closed the door behind her, and threw the luggage on the floor, promising she'd pick them up later. Promptly, she rushed to Janet and jumped on the bed with her, quickly straddling her hips.

"Hey," Janet said with a goofy grin that was reserved for her partner, who loved it. "You okay?"

"I'm great," Eleanor sincerely replied as she drew imaginary circled upon Janet's clothed stomach, knowing it was one of the woman's ticklish spots. "How are you?"

"I'm about to throw you off the bed if you keep on tickling me."

"You would never hurt me," The petite woman laughed but stopped her movements. "You love me way too much."

"You're right. I would never do that," Janet replied in a serious tone. "God, Ellie, I love you so much."

Eleanor could feel her chest tighten and her heart stop, which was what she usually felt every time Janet said those words. Without even thinking, she leaned down and pressed her lips together. Her hands searched for Janet's, which she found and immediately intertwined their fingers together.

"I love you too," Eleanor muttered against Janet's lips. She laid her head upon the brunette's chest, her arms moving to hug her. Two strong arms also wrapped around her body, coming to rest on her lower back. It was such a blissful feeling that Eleanor never wanted it to end.

The two women stayed still in the almost quiet room, which was only filled by the sound of their matched breaths. Eleanor snuggled further into Janet's hold, loving how safe and loved she felt in that very moment, as she always did when she merely thought of the woman, let along be near her.

"You were a really gay teen," Eleanor broke the silence as her eyes scanned the unfamiliar bedroom. There were tons of posters across the walls, most of which were of women that Janet loved. Wonder Woman, Marilyn Monroe, and Captain Marvel were among the group. "Damn, my girl's got good taste."

Janet only laughed in return. That beautiful sound made Eleanor's heart flutter; it was music to her ears.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Eleanor suddenly asked as she buried her reddened face on Janet's chest, hiding her face from wondering eyes. "I just...I want to stay here with you."

Without needing to see her, Eleanor knew that Janet was smiling widely.

"Eleanor, baby, we can do whatever you want. I don't care if my arms get sore or my legs fall asleep; we will do what makes you happy," The taller woman softly replied as she squeezed Eleanor between her arms. "I would go to the moon and back for you."

At that point, Eleanor could not care about internalizing her feelings anymore. Instead, she let out a choked sob.

"Hey, did I do something wrong?" Eleanor could feel Janet's heart start running, a visible sign that she was nervous and worried. "Ellie, talk to me."

Eleanor could only hug the other woman as if her life depended on it. She let her tears fall as she started letting out uneven breaths. Her mind and body had been overwhelmed with so much emotion that it was a matter of time before she exploded.

"Dude, I love you so much!" The tiny woman wailed as she looked up at Janet, who's eyes widened at the sudden change in demeanor, yet also showed relief due to the issue not being negative. "You're just so...so damn great. You're funny, cute, smart, hot as hell, and you actually listen and care about me. I'm sorry for almost ruining this for you and for not wanting to meet your dads-"

"Baby."

"-they're so amazing, even though Shawn gives me the heebie-jeebies. They love you so much and I just-"

"Ellie."

"-can't believe I almost took this away from you. God, Jan, you deserve so much better! I'm such a stupid Arizona trashbag that-"

"Eleanor."

"-can't do anything right. I mean, do you remember that time I tried to make coffee with my dorm's coffee-maker? I literally set the thing on fire! Chidi almost had a attack while Simone helped him calm down, Jason just laughed, and Tahani had to help me. Help me! It was so embarrassing and I just-"

"Eleanor Kristen Shellstrop, stop it!"

Eleanor looked up at Janet with scared, wide eyes. She never noticed just how long she had been rambling for, which seemed to be a common theme when she was extremely anxious, along with possibly having a panic attack.

"I love you, and I love it when you go off and ramble for ages, but I don't think you even took a breath. Just breathe for me, babygirl," Janet murmured in a soothing voice, which, as always, did help Eleanor calm down. "You're okay, Ellie. Everything will be just fine, I promise."

The blonde's breath normalized after a few moments of thoughtful comments from Janet's part. She could once again feel her heart beating at the same time as her lover's. Focusing on the comforting sound, she was able to feel once again better.

"Can we go see if the food's ready now?" Eleanor asked in a small voice, her stomach quietly churning. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Of course, baby. Anything for you," Janet commented as she looked down at her girlfriend with a cute smile. "You'll finally be able to meet our dogs: Beethoven and Froyo."

"Wait, you have dogs?!"


End file.
